Various browsers popularly used, such as the Netscape Navigator, have become effective tools for network users to access the WWW. These browsers are textual and graphic user interfaces which aid network users in requesting and displaying information from the WWW. Besides text and graphics, information displayed by a browser may also include sound and hyperlinks and the like, thus the files displayed by a browser are often referred to as hypertext. If hypertext is used when conveying text information in a computer, not only is the linear construction of the information reserved, but also linking construction is added, whereby the hypertext allows users to jump-read text information, thereby facilitating users reading.
With the PvC devices becoming more and more popular, people are becoming unsatisfied with browsing network information only by way of reading, and audio broadcasting has become one of the major ways to browse network information for mobile users. However, browsing an audio file is not so easy as browsing a text file. The lack of interactive method is one of the main barriers. Under such a situation, users can only listen to broadcasted information passively. And there is no way for a user to select information or find more detailed information when he/she listens to an interesting topic just as they are browsing the HTML files on network. Based on speech recognition technology, the technology to select information or find more detailed information based on dialog/conversation is being developed. Voice XML is designed for this usage. However, it is not easy for an ordinary network user to write a voice XML file, which requires the user to have a good command of a large numbers of rules, syntax, and definitions of tags.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for automatically creating voice XML file.